


Tali's Booster Shot

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard helps Tali build up her immunity.</p><p>Also, please consider checking out 'Fire Walker', my original sci-fi porn series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/513244</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tali's Booster Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story request. If you want to request something like it, come to http://rocketcat15.tumblr.com and drop me a message. Feedback is also welcome.

**Tali's Booster Shot**

“You know, Shepard,” Tali said, tiptoeing her fingers up the commander’s chest. “The more sex we have, the fewer physical side effects I get.”

Shepard took her hand and kissed one of her fingertips. “You’re building up your immunity.”

She bit her lip under the mask. “Mmm.” She stretched out, pressing her body against Shepard’s side. “And every time we do something new, I build that immunity a little more.”

“Like a sexual booster shot.”

Tali giggled. “Yes. You know what I think?”

Shepard turned his head to look at her, cuddled up against him. “What?”

“I think I need a booster shot right _now_.” Under the mask, she was grinning with anticipation. She’d been looking forward to this for weeks. She ran her fingertip in small circles on Shepard’s abdomen.

“Yes, you do,” he said.

“Mmmm.” She looked up at him, making eye contact. “I want you to give it to me up my ass.” Shepard raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tali smiled again, squirming with excitement. “But you’ll have to be gentle with me,” she said, running her hand down his body,  wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and starting to stroke him. “After all, it _is_ my first time.” Shepard swallowed comically and cleared his throat.

“Roll over. Lie on your front.”

Tali did as she was told, stretching out on the bed. She felt Shepard’s hands playing over her ass. He pulled her hips up off the bed a little, and she spread her legs to hold herself up. She giggled and he gave her a playful spank. She gasped, and he spanked her other cheek.

He spread her ass cheeks gently, running his thumb slowly around the edge of her asshole. Tali squirmed with excitement. “Oh Keelah, do it,” she moaned.

“Not yet,” Shepard teased. He rested his cock between her cheeks. “You’ll have to work for it,” he said, taking her hands and placing them on her ass. “Now squeeze.” She pressed her ass together, feeling the length of his cock against her cheeks. He moved his hips forwards slowly, and she felt his cock pressing against her asshole. Tali moaned and started grinding her hips against him as he thrusted harder and harder, every thrust making her want it more and more until she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Come on,” she grunted, “give it to me.”

Wordlessly, he slid away from her, taking a half empty bottle of lube from the night-stand. He gently pressed his middle finger against Tali’s asshole. She gasped at the sensation, feeling Shepard run his lubed finger around the very edge of her asshole and then slowly enter her.

“Keelah,” she whispered into the sheet, and then moaned as he entered her with another finger. It took a few seconds to get used to the feeling, but just as she was starting to enjoy it, Shepard eased his fingers out of her.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Oh yes!” she groaned breathlessly.

“Spread your ass.”

Tali sank down onto the bed, sliding her hands to her ass and spreading herself for Shepard. He dropped the bottle and rubbed his lubed cock against her asshole. “Tell me when you can’t take any more,” he said and pressed his tip into her.

Shepard went slowly, making sure she felt every millimetre of his cock stretching her tight little asshole. She curled her toes and squeezed her ass hard, digging her fingertips into her own flesh as her face screwed up in intense, painful pleasure. Shepard pushed deeper into her ass and she couldn’t suppress a squeal.

“Too much?” he asked.

Tali moaned. “No. Give me - ah! - give me more.”

Shepard pressed deeper. Tali took it, moaning into the sheet, until she didn’t think her ass could stretch any more.

“Oh, fuck. That’s enough,” she groaned. “For now.”

“That’s more than half, you slut,” Shepard grunted playfully.

Tali let go of her ass, leaving handprints in her flesh. She spanked herself as Shepard started to fuck her, and after a few seconds she was gripping the sheet and swearing in Khelish. She couldn’t believe how good it felt once she got used to it. Even the pain that came with it was amazing.

“Keelah! Harder!” she begged. Shepard grunted, giving her more of his cock with each thrust until his hips kissed her ass and his balls touched her pussy. Feeling all of him in her ass made Tali gasp. He kept fucking her, slowly speeding up. Tali moaned, rubbing her pussy against the bed. She could feel an orgasm building already. Seconds later, when Shepard was pounding her ass so hard his balls were slapping against her pussy, it overwhelmed her and she came. She bit her lip, too breathless to cry out. She dug her fingers into the sheet, her toes curled, her legs quivered. Eventually, she got enough air in her lungs to swear as her orgasm passed.

“Oh fuck, Shepard,” she groaned.

Shepard smiled and slowly pulled out. “We’re just getting started,” he said, rolling onto his back.

She climbed on top of him, her feet on his thighs, and he guided his cock back into her ass.

Agonisingly slowly, Tali eased herself down, feeling Shepard’s cock stretch her asshole again. She still couldn’t believe she could take it all, or how amazing it felt.  
She rotated her hips, grinding against Shepard and feeling his cock move inside her. She leaned back, raising herself up with her legs and sliding back down his cock with a low moan. Shepard reached around her hips and gently rubbed her clit with his fingertip. Tali screamed with pleasure, her ass slapping against Shepard’s hips with every bounce. He eased a hand around her throat and pulled her flat against him.

“Oh, Shepard,” she moaned. He slipped two fingers into her pussy and gently squeezed her throat. He bucked his hips, thrusting upwards into her ass. Tali moaned, feeling another orgasm building. She lifted her legs and wrapped arms around them, pressing her thighs together.

“Keelah, don’t stop!” she screamed.

Shepard grunted. He was pounding her ass harder than he’d ever fucked her pussy. If she’d known this was what she could have expected, she’d have offered her asshole up to him months ago. The orgasm hit her hard, harder than the one before. It was so intense she couldn’t even scream - every muscle in her body tensed as Shepard slammed his cock into her ass.

After a moment, the intensity subsided and she could moan again. Shepard was panting, out of breath. But he didn’t stop.

“Oh, keep going,” Tali whispered.

“I’m close, Tali,” Shepard replied.

Tali thought for a second. She’d never let him cum in her pussy. The risk of infection was too high. Her asshole though... “I want you to cum in my ass.”

  
Shepard groaned and tightened his grip on her throat. “Are you sure?”

“Oh fuck yes!” she cried. “I want to know what it feels like to have cum inside me.”

Shepard gently rolled her onto her side and stood up. She looked up at him, sweating and out of breath.

“Legs together, Tali,” he ordered. She grinned and bit her lip under the mask, and did as he said.

She patted her ass gently, desperate to feel Shepard fill her with cum. He pushed himself into her, harder this time, like he couldn’t wait either.

Tali closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. Pressing her legs together made her asshole even tighter, and she could feel every millimetre of Shepard’s cock as he pounded into her. She squeezed every muscle she could, intensified the feeling of being stuffed with cock as much as she could. She moaned and twined her fingers in the sheets.

With a grunt and a final deep thrust, Shepard came. Tali felt it as he shot load after load of hot cum deep into her ass. She felt each load fill her a little more. She moaned as Shepard pulled out of her, and as he shot a final load onto her butt she could feel her asshole overflowing with cum. It ran down her ass and pooled on the sheet.

She gave a long, satisfied sigh. She couldn’t wait for more.

 


End file.
